A New Beginning
by Mahidevran Sultana
Summary: Picking up where we last left Eli and what could be after he fails to fix his pod. A stranger appears out of thin air and things might start looking up soon.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SGU OR ITS CHARACTERS. I OWN NOTHING._

"How long had it been since Colonel Young went into the stasis pod?"

" _Who cares! Think of yourself."_

" _What do you think we should do now?"_

Three sets of identical eyes stared back into his own, mirrors were not his friend at this point. The reflections only took a life of their own. Something in the back of his mind told him to look away it from the unhelpful reflections but that wasn't a solution to his dilemma. He hadn't been able to fix the last pod, HIS pod. Eli was starting to run low on what little provisions were left from before. He stopped counting time a long time ago, his only time was measured by the amount of rations he had left to him. He weakly made his way down one of the corridors, as dark as it was Eli had already traveled it many times, the way was second nature to him. But that was his life now, from the pod to the observation deck and to the room where the supplies were.

" _Man, isn't it sad how we live like this?"_

" _Abandon ship, take your chances with the gates."_

" _Why don't you just give up already?"_

Eli and his rowdy company made their way down the corridor, Eli grabbed a ration of food and made his way to the observation deck. He say in one of the chairs and lost consciousness.

Eli woke up after who know how long, his head was throbbing. It felt as if he had been hit by a truck, his body hurt. He just sat there reclined, he looked into nothing and just contemplated his situation. He was alone now, he had little time left, his body was giving up, his hopeful spirit disappeared with his inability to fix the remaining pod.

He chuckled and lazily told himself, "Today is not my day." He was still unable to get up and so he shut his eyes again and fell back into a deep sleep.

This was the first time in a long time he was dreaming, Eli knew it was a dream because his mind wouldn't let him forget that he was on the Destiny and not back on Earth like he had imagined so many times. His dreams were always nice, he would be with friends, family, … his mom. He would be home and hug her when he saw her, even though he knew it was a dream the realness of the contact with his mother was all too haunting. It felt tangible, he was in her arms and he could smell her familiar perfume. This was one of those dreams that would wake him in sobs.

He jerked and woke as he fell from the chair he was resting on. Hitting the cold, hard floor wasn't all that bad it was the getting up that made his body ache.  
It was probably a few days later that Eli noticed something was going on with his rations. Too many were missing. He knew he hadn't taken them and there was no one else on the ship, he was puzzled but it was possible for him to have miscounted them. He was exhausted and his mind wasn't working properly. As he rounded up the last of the supplies, the lights turn on. Not just the light in the room but the lights everywhere. He walked out and the ship was lit brighter than a christmas tree.

"This shouldn't be happening.", Eli started to panic. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He was so unaccustomed to the light that it burned, he has developed some photosensitivity and it was not making his situation any easier. Cowered in the light and covered his eyes, and he did so until he heard something he hadn't heard in a really long time.

He pushed himself off of the walls and made his way towards the sound, it was getting louder. He was heading in the right direction. " _Music.",_ his heart pounded in his chest. If he was imagining the melody than he was definitely at the end of his rope. He made his way to the main control room, the one Rush had kept hidden for so long from everyone else. The Sound got louder but Eli didn't know at that point whether or not his hear was the one beating at a samba and confusing him. He was steps away from the door, it took the last of his strength to push himself off of the wall and stand straight in the doorway of the room. He looked in and passed out.

He woke up feeling so much better, he was almost pain free. He felt as if he had slept for a year. He then realized something was not right, he was in bed. A bed. Last thing he remembered he passed out in a corridor as he followed the sound of what he thought was music. " _What is going on?",_ puzzled as he was his mind started working at 110% trying to provide a logical answer. His mind raced … but then it came to a screeching halt. A smile. A Bright smile from ear to ear had greeted him when he looked into the control room.

As he made to get up an unknown cloaked figure made its way into the room and sat directly across from him in the opposite end of the room. Out of the dark material a zaat poked its head through and pointed at him. He knew what a zaat was because he remembered it from the information videos recorded by Dr. Jackson, he secretly thanked him for the information now.

He couldn't make out a face but he did see a pair of glowing eyes look at him.

" _I am going to need answers.",_ instructed the deep voice. "Identify yourself."

Eli looked dumbfounded. " _What was going on?",_ he thought to himself.

" … _I ...I'm Eli Wallace. My birthday is January 7th, 1984. My favorite color is blue but it's not the only one I like…",_ he rambled on before he heard the stranger order him to stop.

" _Identify your planet and tell me how you got on my ship.", the stranger ordered._

" _I'm from Earth and I live on this ship.",_ he said it as calmly as he could.

" _Tell me of this planet of yours. Any relation to Lacuna?" ,_ the figure asked.

" _I've never heard of Lacuna, what is that?",_ Eli asked. Silence followed. Since the figure was not answering him he grew bold and asked his own question. " _What are you doing here? And why do I feel rested? How long had I been out?"_

He would have kept going if he hadn't seen the stranger raised his hand and motioned him to stop. Then the stranger's hands rose and proceeded to take off his cloak's hood.

" _You're a girl?",_ he looked surprised.

" _What a charming man you are. Surely you must be an idiot.",_ the stranger got up and left exited the room. Eli jumped out of bed and followed the stranger to what used to be their mess hall.

" _Sit."_ commanded the stranger and Eli complied. The stranger turned to dig through a the last box food left. Eli thought about this person, She was quite beautiful and she appeared to be around his age.

She reached in there and took all of the rations and threw them in front of him on the table. " _These are terrible but they are your only source of nourishment, so eat.",_ Eli dug in.

" _When you are done come and meet me in the command room.",_ she simply barked at him and left. Her voice had changed since he learned that she was a girl. Her voice was normal now and that was good, she was a little less menacing.


	2. Chapter 2

__

After finishing his food, if you could call it that, he made his way to the control room. With each step he took he felt better. He was not sore or stiff, while he walked he looked down at his arms. He tightened his fists and looked at them thoroughly, repeating this a couple of time until he saw nothing strange and dropped them to his side. He made it to the control room and the girl was already there looking at the console. She looked engrossed in the Ancient text.

" _Can you read it?",_ Eli asked as he stepped closer to her, she didn't bother acknowledging him until a minute or two later.

" _Of course I can.",_ she replied without even looking away from the screen. Then she stopped and turned her gaze towards him. " _The question is, Can you?"_

" _Pshh, of course I can.",_ he lied. The stranger looked him straight in the eyes, and waited less than two seconds for him to tell her the truth. He stepped back and looked down, " _No, I can't."_

" _I already knew that. I could tell by the way the controls were treated."_

Eli couldn't really say anything, what was he going to say. There was only silence now that the stranger was looking back at the screen. Eli looked around the room and noticed the strangers zat on the floor near a bag.

" _I know who you are now and about your friends, I saw the recordings you left on the Kino."_ , she still didn't bother to look at him though. " _I will fix the pod for you, you will be in stasis within a an hour or so. You are dismissed.", her hand motion told him she was done with him._

Eli stood there thinking about what to do, should he exit the room? Something in him grew strong, maybe it was the fact that he hadn't felt so refreshed that lead him to be so bold but he had to say what was on his mind. He quickly reached for the zat, picked it up, and pointed it at the stranger. " _No! Tell me who you are first and what you want with the ship. If you have seen the videos we left than you know how many of us are on board and what we've been through on this ship.",_ his outburst surprised the stranger enough for her to look at him.

The stranger looked confused for a second and then laughed, " _I commend you for your fearlessness young man, I was starting to think that you were missing a backbone."_

 _She continued as if she were in no danger, "I almost forgot, I wish to see the videos you mentioned in one of your recordings. The ones that explain your mission reason for being on board my ship and about earth." ,_ the stranger said as her back was turned to him once again.

" _Hey, did you not see the zat in my hand? Answer my questions!" ,_ he said a little too loudly as he pointed the zat at her. " _I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to."_

 _The stranger stood and looked at him with the coldest pair of eyes Eli had ever seen, she was serious, "Then you should have done it by now.",_ and with that she waves her hand and he hits his back on the wall behind him _._ She walked over to him as he layed on the floor and collected the zat out of his hand.

Eli looked at her in horror, she bent down and took his short hair in her hand and forced his head back, " _You will sleep now, I will get the information I want out of you then."_ With another wave he was unconscious.

Eli woke up in a strange room, he had never seen before. It's completely desolate of anything. He gets on his feet as fast as he can. The stranger appears in front of him out of thin air.

Stunned he stutters, " _How…. how did you do that?"_ The distress was showing as he flared his arms a bit.

"Shhh," the girl places a finger in front of her own lips. Eli tried to say something else but he found that his voice was no longer there, he was mute.

"That's a good boy, now I can talk to you freely.", the girl snapped her fingers and a luxurious chair appeared behind her. She sat down and continued, " _You are very eager, I am here because this is my ship. The Destiny belongs to me and no one is going to tell me otherwise. You are children playing with heavy artillery, I am here to prevent my belonging from being wrecked by the tantrums of an insignificant bunch who want to try their hand at space explorers. You understand?" She rose an eyebrow as she asked, Eli nodded in agreement._

" _I will give you your voice back in a minute but first I will tell you what is about to happen. I am going to give you your voice back just in time to hear you plead for your life. As you can see you are in a place you do not recognize but this is a way to the exterior of the ship, do you know what would happen if I were to open the door to your left and let the air escape?"_

 _She asked him as he looked to his left and noticed the darkness of space. Eli's eyes widened and he moved towards the opposite side of the room and started to bang and claw at the opposite door._

" _Excellent!", the stranger exclaimed giddily. "Your fight or flight is kicking in. Now let's hear that beautiful voice plead." and with that Eli's voice was back._

" _Why are you doing this?! Please, don't let me die like this!" , Eli's voice cracked a bit._

" _Are you going to comply with my orders?",_ she asked seriously.

"How do you want me to comply when I don't know who you are?! Does that make any sense?!, he yelled at he tried the door some more.

From behind him came the most chilling words he could ever hear. " Wrong answer." and  
with that he heard the door to his left start to open. The room started to vent, rapidly losing oxygen and there was nothing to grab on to. He fell and in a frenzy he clawed at the floor, he tried to grab on to the stranger who was simply standing there unfazed. He almost had her in reach, he was being pulled ever so fast into the dark abyss. He tried to grab on to her leg but he found that his hands simply fazed through her. Eli heard loud laughter and all of a sudden the room sent black.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli woke up where he had been pushed into the wall in the control room, he scrambled to his feet. " _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!", he was angry and scared._

" _It was a lesson, a well deserved one too. Do not raise your voice at me. I will answer your questions now.", she chuckled, "and I won't scare you like that again any time soon. Relax."_

 _After her speech the stranger stood up and lead the way towards the observation deck. She walked in first and sat down in a chair and looked out into the colorful hyperspace before her, she looked over at Eli who walked in cautiously, her hand patted a seat close to her, "Sit."  
Eli sat down and stayed silent._

" _I know you are scared, not just of me but of this situation you find yourself in. When I first came on the ship i found you in the most deplorable of conditions, much like this ship."_

 _Eli looked over at her, she was staring out into the mix of blues before them. He didn't say anything._

 _She looked over at him, "Eli, My name is Anat.",_ she stretched out her hand towards him. He shook her hand awkwardly.

 __Anat smiled, " _It might sound strange to you now but you couldn't be in safer hands."_

Eli coughed, " _Really? Because what happened in the control room didn't feel all that safe."_

" _I apologize for that, I just had to have some fun with you. You looked like a scared rabbit, I couldn't help myself."_

" _Alright boy, listen. I am Anat and I am an alien to you. I may look human but I am not. You have seen some of my powers now, you know some of what I am capable of. I will not hurt you and your people but I will help you, so in exchange I need some help myself." , she continued, "You and your people are on the Destiny by accident. You weren't suppose to ever set foot on this ship. Your people have been through alot, you have had encounters with barbarians in the universe. You have traveled some of the most barron sectors and have survived on minimal resources, I admire your kind for that survival and have decided that I will not let all of you die."_

" _Thanks but what do you want with the ship?", Eli asked._

" _I am seeking to take the destiny all the way to the end. I am going to travel with it to the center of this existence.",_ she said naturally.

"Where are you from? Why does your voice change? Do you have family?", Eli asked.

"I am from a galaxy far far way, my voice changes because I am Goa'uld and yes I do have family, I have many people waiting for me out there, scattered amongst the stars."

She looked over at him, "Eli, Look I know every inch of this ship and I have a way to repair it. If you want a chance at bettering your situation or even going back home to your mother you should help me help you."

"Ok."

"Good. You will not regret it.", she gets up joyfully. She stands over him and extends her hand to help him up, "Come Eli, We have work to do." Eli took her hand and stood up.

"Follow me.", Eli followed Anat.

As they walked Eli had to ask, "Anat, Why do you want to know about Earth?"

"Call me Ace, it's one of the names I go by.", she informed him.

"Besides I'm curious about that place, for some reason it sounds oddly familiar by your descriptions on the recordings." "Also, a sidenote, you and your friends went into stasis just as you were approaching civilization. Unfortunately a lot has changed since the Ancients first built these ships and the route the destiny follows leads you through a number of dead zone galaxies, and also it doesn't help that your jump time into hyperspace is so short. Luckily it is something we can fix with a little work."

"By the way, you didn't tell me how you got on the ship?", Eli said.

"Well, with a little advance math and science I was able to get close enough to dial into the ship. It took a lot of information and sheer luck but I got to her.", she pats the ship as she walks.

"Ace, we should contact earth if you want to know more about it. Also, do you think we should wake the crew up?", Eli spoke out.

She stopped and turned to him, "Eli, there are barely enough resources for you on board, there will not be enough for everyone. Besides they will only get in my way. I have no need for them yet or what, do you want them to come back only to find that they still have no way to get back?"

"No, I guess you're right."

"As for contacting earth, let's just wait until the ship is fully repaired. We should be contacting them by tonight."

"Can you really fix the entire ship in, what, a couple of hours?"

"Yes, it will be as good as new. We just need to find a nebula near by. I have the coordinates to one already.", she said as they get to the control room.

"Why is finding a nebula so important?", he asked as Ace took a seat and he looked over her shoulder.

"Young man, a nebula is the birthplace of all things. If it can build stars it can help me repair this ship.", she responded matter a fact. "I will use up my will to make the materials we need in the nebula. Basically I will rewrite the function of the nebula for a specific amount of time and it itself will restore the ship as if it were building a star."

He looked at her with a surprised face, "Ok, that sounds nothing like what I was imagining but ok."

"I know, it's a crazy plan but it will work. Speaking of work, I will teach you how to read the console too. Let me speed the ship up and get to fixing this ship."

Within thirty minutes they were in a nebula, Ace had taken some time to instruct Eli about what was going to happen while she was fixing the Destiny and what he would do to get off and on the ship safely.

"So you're telling me that there is a supergate out there close to the nebula?"

"Yes there is.",

Alright, you sure ill be ok?", Eli asked as his nerves got the better of him.

"Go get the space suit on and dial the coordinates I gave you.", she said firmly.

Eli did as he was told and hurried to get the space suit on. He soon arrived at the gate room suited up. Ace greeted him and gave him a good look and handed him a bag, "Ok, remember what I told you. Tether yourself by turning on the magnetism of the suit. You will get attracted to the gate and remain there until I contact you." She dialed the gate and motioned Eli to walk through. As he passed her she said, "Make sure to enjoy the show." He walked throw and the gate closed.

"Alright, Let's fix you up.", she said out loud. Anat held her arms wide open and from her hands started to spew light that flooded the ground. All of a sudden her eyes glowed and her Goa'uld voice came back.

Eli got on the other side of the gate and immediately turned on the magnetism on the suits boots and attached himself to the gate, he watched the Destiny as it stood there. This is the first time he'd seen the ship from afar, it was surreal to him. That hunk of metal was now his home. It was not earth; there was no sky, no oceans, no animals, no family.

It was a touching moment but as soon as that fleeting thought came to be the Destiny blew up.

"What?", He looked at it stunned.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Back in the ship Ace had been standing there converting herself into energy, she changed her physical body and moved around freely with the air. The ship started to come undone slowly but she knew she had to put on a show for Eli, something that would really scare him.

"How about I blow up the ship.", she thought to herself, "Yes, I'll do that."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eli watched from the floating gate he was attached to, he watched the ship blow up.

"That's it, I'm never going home.", Eli yells, " I'm gonna die in space!" He was so frustrated and angry, how could he have been so stupid to trust a stranger like that. Now the ship was gone and so were his friends. Tears started to form in his eyes until they spilled over. He looked away from the pieces of the ship in the semi-distant nebula.

He looked at it again and then noticed something peculiar, Destiny's piece start to shift back together. "Geez, she did that on purpose!", he threw his hands above his head as fast as space would let him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After far too many hours Eli was still waiting for the signal Ace was going to give him.

"Eli, Can you hear me?, the com boomed loud and clear.

"Yea, I can hear you. I'll dial in." After some fiddling with, Eli was able to use one of the devices Ace gave him to dial in through the gate. He waited for the gate to fully connect and stabilize, he pushed off of the gate at an angle so he could float towards the center of the gate. Eli drifted in front of the event horizon and he put on a metallic belt that Ace had given him. He clicked the belt together and pressed the belts button that was located in the buckle. All of a sudden he was propelled towards the open gate.

Eli crashed into the hard floor of the gate room. He laid there for a second and then got up. "Welcome back to the Destiny Eli.", he was welcomed with a hard pat on the back. Lifting himself he looked around and noticed the immediate difference on the ship. It looked new and the lights are working properly, it was completely renovated.

"Everything is …..", Ace was talking when all of a sudden she just collapsed. There was no warning, just a cold hard thump.

"Anat!", Eli kneeled next to her and picked her head up. "Ace, wake up.", he patted her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since the ship was restored, three days that Eli spent worrying about not only himself but now for Ace. She hadn't stirred since she collapsed, she hadn't even flutter an eyelash. Eli was concerned, he thought maybe he should take this time to contact earth himself.

He dashes to the storage room where Colonel Young asked the crew to keep the important belongings they had or discovered. He set up everything and prepares the communication device.

Eli connected back to earth, he was in another person's body again. He was standing in front of a bunch of monitors, in some control room.

"Wilson, you ok?", there was another guard sitting in the room.

"Um, I have to speak to General O'neill.", Eli said.

"What are you talking about man?", the other guard shrugs of his comrades petition.

"Listen, name is Eli Wallace and I am on board the Destiny right now, I'm using the communication stone and your friend was the last person to use. Now, will you help me call someone who can contact me with the General.", Eli spewed.

The other soldier got up hastily and grabbed the phone what was mounted on the wall, "This is Lieutenant Fox, we have a situation in CB-12."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A very confused Wilson looked around the Destiny, he had already been on the ship before when the crew was communicating with earth more frequently but that was it. He knew nothing about what was going on, the ship looked new but that was the only change.

"Eli?", came a female voice from behind Wilson.

He was startled, there before him was a young lady wrapped in a bed sheet. She looked at him intensely, "You're not Eli."

"No ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Wilson. United States Air Force. I'm going to assume that your friend Eli used the stone."

He looked at her for a second while he saw the gears in her head turn, she was thinking about what to do. "Ma'am, I just have to ask. Who are you?"

Ace just waved her hand and the man collapsed. She walked away, "I need silence to think."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Listen, I don't have time for this. I need to tell the general what has happened on the Destiny.", Eli banged his fists on the table he was seated at.

"Sir, we understand you want to talk to the General but he isn't here right now and we cannot get him over the phone yet.", said the base commander to Eli.

"Ok, then get me someone else to speak to.", and then something in his clicked. "What about Dr. Jackson?"

" ?", the airmen looked surprised.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, member of SG-1, archeologist.", he told them.

"Let me see what I can do.", the commander exited the room and headed towards his office. He picked up his phone and made a call, "General, we have a visitor from Destiny here and he wishes to speak to either you or Dr. Jackson, what should we do?" After a minute the call was over and the Commander made another call, "Get me Dr. Jackson on the line."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Dr. Jackson, right this way", an airman lead the way for him.

They got to the interrogation room where Eli currently was. "This is it Doctor.", the airman opened the door and stood outside.

Daniel looked inside and saw a soldier sitting there, his name read 'Wilson'.

"Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson. You asked to see me…", he squinted his eyes to make it seem like he hadn't already read Wilson's name, "... Major Wilson."

The door closed behind him, it was just Eli and Daniel in the room now.

"Hi, my name is Eli Wallace. I asked to see you because you are the second person I though that could help me or at least be interested in my situation. You know so much about space and aliens that it was either you or the General who had to help me.", Eli said in a whisper.

Daniel sat across from Eli and leaned in to whisper back, "What's going on?"

"I can't really explain everything to you but I would like you to go see a friend of mine that is on the Destiny right now, she is unconscious at the moment….", Eli said.

"You do know I am not a medical doctor, right? I can't wake your friend up or give her any kind of useful medical assistance.", Daniel told him.

"Yes, I know that but I just want you to take a look at her and her things. Maybe you could tell me a little more about her devices, Ace just boarded the ship out of nowhere and was able to fix the entire ship by used a nebula to rebuild the ship piece by piece."

Daniel looked intrigued. "Ok, I'll take a look. Just tell me how to get to the devices your friend gave to you."

After giving him precise directions Eli disconnected from the stone and returned to his body. He was on the floor, "Ok, that's weird. Why was Wilson on the floor?" And then with that train of thought he was back in the interrogation room. This time he was in Dr. Jackson's body.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Daniel had never stepped foot on the Destiny before, he had always been away and never got the chance. But from what he could see it wasn't an old ship like everyone had told him it was, Jack told him it was dark and old. Daniel went to check on 'Ace the stranger', he made his way to the place where Eli said Ace would be but he didn't find anyone. There was clear evidence someone had been sleeping in the bed but no one was there. As he turned to exit the room he was surprised by someone standing behind him.

There was a girl standing there with only a bedsheet wrapped around her.

"Hello.. I'm", he was about to introduce himself when he was interrupted by one of the most familiar sounds of his career.

"I don't care," she said in her loud alien voice.

"You're Goa'uld.", Daniel said seriously.

She lifted an eyebrow towards him, "Yes, I am. Now you have peaked my interest. Who are you?"

"My name is Daniel Jackson, I work for the stargate program back on earth.", he said.

Ace smiled, "You don't know how pleased I am that Eli has brought you to me. I have heard about you and your team." "Come, I will teach you many things you do not know.", She sat on the bed extended her hand so that he could take it and that he did.

After hours of talking to Ace it was clear that she knew a lot and she also didn't miss a beat to get closer to the good doctor. She was like a cat, she curled up to the doctor when they were talking and then started to fall asleep as they finished. It had already been hours since the two met and it appeared to be time for Dr. Jackson to leave. He got up from the bed where he had been reclining and covered Ace before he left. He exited to room and went back to the stones. He returned to his body and then had a soldier switch with Eli again.

"So, what did you think of her and the tech she had with her?", Eli questioned Daniel.

"Actually, When I got there Ace was up and about, she sure can talk.", he said jokingly.

"Wow, that's good. So what did you think of her then, do you think she will help me, us?"

"I want to believe she will help, in the meantime she is your only hope.", he told Eli, "She knows more about the universe and the galaxies out there than she tried to lead me to believe.

"Trust her Eli."

"Ok, I will but what about her having a snake in her head. I remember from the videos I was forced to watch that the Goa'uld are not the good guys."

"That is something you can over look, besides if you had been paying attention you would have heard me explain the Tok'ra and their role in our victory over the system lords in our galaxy."

"Alright, I will keep in contact. Thank you for reassuring me." Eli said as he disconnected from the stone.

He made his way to his room and plopped on the bed, "Why is life so complicated?", he groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

This is super short, I apologize. I have not had time for anything.

Also: Someone left a review on my story and basically said that they hated how SGU ended. I completely agree. It was just a very depressing show over all, nothing to do with SG1 or SGA. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After his meeting with Ace research had to be done, Daniel had to know who they were dealing with. The phone rings in Jackson's office.

"Dr. Jackson."

"Good to hear you Daniel.", the man on the other line responded.

"Hi, Jack. I heard you couldn't come deal with Eli Wallace."

"Yea, well you know how it is Danny. Anyways what did Mr. Wallace want to discuss with you?", Jack asked.

"Nothing special really. Only that Wallace wasn't able to fix his stasis pod and, Oh yea, there's a goa'uld who has claimed ownership of the Destiny now.", Daniel caught Jack off-guard.

"For cryin' out loud, a goa'uld? Who are we dealing with now?, Jack asked.

"I don't know because even though I spent hours talking with her I didn't get her name. I doubt her actual name is 'Ace'."

"Ace? It's a 'her'?"

"Yes, Jack. We are dealing with a 'her'. But I can tell you one thing, she is not going to be a problem, on the contrary, she can be an ally.", Daniel continued, "But I'll just tell you and Sam about it when I see you. Tell her I'm flying to Minnesota tonight."

"Alright Daniel, see you soon.", Jack then hung up.

Daniel looked at the research he had been doing. On his monitors were countless tabs about the earth history on the name 'Anat".

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Eli Wallace, report to the control room. Immediately!", Ace was using the intercom.

"Why!", Eli got up angry like a child who refuses to go to school. He turned over in his bed and wrapped himself in the blanket again.

"Eli, now."

Eli kicked the cover off of himself and sat up, "I hate that intercom."

Eli eventually made it to Ace, "It's about time. You take forever."

"Well you know, I had a very eventful day yesterday I thought I would sleep a little longer today.", Eli retorted.

"That is no excuse, I need you to learn the ship's schematics as soon as possible. There is so much you do not know about it. Find the science labs, cells, engines, supply rooms and recreational areas on the map.", Ace handed Eli a stack of hand drawn maps.

"Did you draw these?", he asked.

"Yes, I did. You were going to need them and I'm the only one who knows the ship's schematics. Now get to it, get lost for a week or so.", She waved him off, "We will be making our first stop a little over a week from now. Rations will last us that long."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Two days later:

"Where am I?", Eli was looking at one of the maps. Turning it ever side possible, he was lost.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A week after Eli getting lost:

"You made it back.", Ace said to a very tired, dirty Eli as she layed on the bed in what was now her room.

"Yes, I made it back. No thanks to you.", he sounded a little salty.

"Why would I help you? You were in no danger.", she said as she looked at him from where she was reclined. "Now that you have explored some of the ship I want you to go get cleaned up and sleep, in 42 hours we will be close enough to the a planet with civilization."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

41 hrs later:

"This is Commander Ace, I need all available manpower to gear up and be ready to head out in an hour. Commander out.", the over intercom transmission ended.

Eli exited his room and mutters to himself, "She likes to be theatrical."

He went to go get his camouflage suit on, he put his hat and boots on and went to go pick up a gun. He got to the gear and put on his glasses. Eli got to the gate and waited for Ace, he waited for a couple of minutes and in comes Ace. "Finally.", he said as he turned to her.

"Wh...what are you wearing?", Eli stuttered. Ace had on something that resembled a belly dancers costume and a bunch of gold accesories, on each hand she had on two matching golden ribbon bracelets. Of course Eli would have known they were a pair of Kara Kesh but he hadn't paid attention to all of the videos made.

"My clothes", she raised an eyebrow, "Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

He looked away, "No, no. I'm not saying that."

"Good", She said with her goa'uld voice as she glared at Eli.

She started to dial the gate and when it engaged Eli sent a kino through to make sure the planet looked uninhabitable.

"Everything looks good.", he reassured Ace.

"Very well, let's head out.", she lead the way through the gate.


	6. Chapter 6

Eli walked through the gate behind Ace, the world they stepped into was desolate. Baron, there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. Ace started to walk off of the platform and onto the sand, Eli called out to her. "What are we doing here? There's nothing here." Ace looks back at him, " Thank you for that enlightening information, What would I ever do without you?", the sarcasm was crystal clear.

"Eli, choose a direction to go in. Shall we go left or right?", she gestured left and right as she said it. "What's the point? There's nothing for miles.", Ace keeps her eyes on Eli, "Humor me."

"I don't know", Eli responded, "left." Ace turns right and starts walking into the desert, Eli chases her. "Hey, I thought you asked me to pick the way we'd go?" She gave him a side glance, "You are not to be trusted, your instinct is terrible. Your insight into other planets is none, do you seriously think we can trust your flippant choice?" Eli knows he isn't good at this, the only experience he'd had been off world was when searching for supplies.

"Your silence is a confirmation.", Ace spoke again, "besides I saw something this way. I think there is a structure this way."

They traveled in silence the rest of the way, there was nothing for miles. Eli hadn't noticed that Ace had stopped walking a minute ago and put on a pair of bifocals, he kept walking and suddenly hit something invisible in front of him. "Ow!"

Not a minute later a booming voice came out of nowhere, "The entrance to the city is not this way, the way to Staret is close, follow the trail." Ace waved up, "Thank you." She started walking as if on a path, Eli stumbled to get up and followed her, "What was that?"

"It's one of the guards, they tell people which way the main entrance is when they get lost like we did.", she replied. "How did you know that there was something there, it's hidden."

"Eli, I am all knowing, trust in me.", She answered back. In the distance, a pair of humanoid figures could be seen walking towards nothing and seemingly disappearing into nothing. "Eli, this is Staret. It's a two-part city under two domes of camouflage meant as a place of both legal and illegal trade.", Ace assured. "Here we will find food and any supplies you might want, it's a decent post even though it is so far out on the fringe of the galaxy."

Eli looked at Ace, "Why would there be a trade outpost here when there has been nothing along the route the Destiny has taken? We didn't get any signs of there being life this far out in the universe, why now?"

"I will show you, look." She took a knee in the sand, " I will explain it to you." Eli sank to his knees next to her and she started to draw, her finger dug into the sand and created two dots some distance from each other. "This first dot is where you first boarded the Destiny and this other dot is where we are now, the line between them is the straight path the destiny has been programmed to take. Your people seem to have used their Stargate to explore the gates closest to their location," she drew an elliptical that just bearly held the first dot in it. "This is the cluster your people have explored, the beings you designate "Aliens" didn't only transplant people within this cluster." Ace moved her hand over towards the second circle, "this planet is on the very outskirt of the next cluster galaxies away from yours."

Eli looked at her, "So you're telling me that the reason why we didn't encounter any kind of civilization was simply that we were in a kind of 'dead' zone? Like having to travel through a desert between two major cities? " Ace got up and dusted her hand and knee, "That's a simple way to put it, yes." Eli rose to stand next to her, "Are you telling me we are about to head into another network of stargates that are populated with human beings?" Ace started to walk away, "Yes, we will meet humans, humanoids, and living beings that are not human. You will see things that you've never seen before. The kinds of things that Dr. Jackson explained to you in the videos he recorded." Eli accepted this and moved on to his next question, "So why is this trade city out here?

"This place offers everything and anything, the closer you are to the fringe of the universe the easier it is to trade and sell objects it is, you are farther removed from any kind of authority in the outskirts." Eli perked up, "Like the wild wild west?" Ace looked at him with indifference, "Sure."

"Wow, ok.", they both kept walking towards, what Eli assumed, was the invisible entrance.

o

One step they were out in the desert and the next they were in a city bustling with merchant catcalls and crowds of people. Eli stared in wonder, " This is straight out of a video game, the only things missing are elves and orcs." Ace gave no consequence to what he was saying and lead the way through one of the crowded lanes. "Eli, try to not to get lost. Remember I told you that this place is a place to trade anything and everything. If you get kidnapped you could be sold whole or in pieces.", a gulp was the only thing he could muster.

As they walked they passed many booths, as they were passing an artisanal stand a girl walked out and in front of Eli making him come to a halt. "Try? she shoved a kind of spray bottle in front of Eli, "You want me to try it?" The girl nodded and smiled at him, he looked around expecting to see Ace around but she was nowhere to be seen. He thought to himself, "She must have kept walking. Great." He moved the bottle from his face and was about to leave when the girl says "try" again and sprits his face with the substance from the bottle. Eli starts coughing and shoved forward, "Thanks but I have to go." As he walked his vision started to get blurry, the crowd became an ocean of colors and soon he couldn't keep his eyes focused on anything. He started to stumble and then felt a two pair of hands grab him by each arm. Then he just saw black.

Ace realized that Eli was no longer following her and felt irritated. She told him not to get lost, now it was going to waste her time trying to find him. She started to backtrack, going down the same path she had taken, maybe she would find him ogling some kind of bowl or something.

As she approached a booth she saw the girl standing behind the table with elixirs and potions come out, she saw the intention in her eyes. Ace was determined to sidestep the girl when she came out but she was quick. "Try?", the girl offered her a bottle. Ace gave her an unamused look and tried to move away when she felt the spray of the bottle hit her in the face. As part of her instinct Ace's hand locked on the girl's neck and lifted her slightly off of the floor, her eyes glowed and the girls eyed widened. Ace's grips started to loosen and her vision started to blur, "Oh, you clever girl", with a smirk she let go and stumbled. She uttered the words "Well played", before face-planting onto the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ace….Ace..", Ace heard her name whispered as she came to. Her hands were tied behind her and in some sort of dark box with what felt like bars on it, this definitely wasn't the street market.

Eli was nearby in the same situation, he couldn't see anything but was able to hear rustling. "Ace, is that you?", he asked and took the groan he heard as affirmation. "Ace, I think we're in trouble". She rolled her eyes, "You think? I told you to be vigilant." There was silence and then she heard him softly say, "Well' you got captured too." Before she could say something back a deep voice interrupted her, " Well, what do we have here?", the darkness was lifted as the creature outside lifted the cover off of the cage and brought his snout between the bars before taking a whiff of them, another smaller creature is with him.

The creature appeared to be humanoid with a large wolf-like head. He starts talking, "Male, on the younger side. He doesn't look apt for hard labor, more of a houseboy slave. He may also be better in parts." The Wolfman taps Eli's cage making him jump, he then moves on to Ace. "This one is Goa'uld, Age is indeterminable but she appears to be in formidable condition. Still in a childbearing age. The goa'uld may off put buyers off but I can find one for it.", he taps the cage again and leaves just as he came in, covering them once again with the dark cloth. Once it sounded like they were gone Eli let out the breath he had been holding," Oh my god, we're going to be sold as slaves. I CAN'T BE A SLAVE!", he kept repeating. He started to hyperventilate, " What are we going to do?"

Ace sat calmly in her cage with her eyes closed, "We'll find a way out."

Eli didn't calm down, "HOW CAN YOU BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! Aren't you worried about being a slave?", he yelled at her.

Ace opened her eyes, they glowed bright enough to be seen through the cloth. "It would be more useful for you to spend your time thinking of a way to escape rather than asking me if I'd be ok with being a slave. Please, demonstrate that you are capable of complicated thought." Eli could tell that she was angry.

"Ace, can't you use some of your powers? I mean, you rebuilt the Destiny with some sort of power, no?", he sounded confused.

"You think that If I were capable of escaping I wouldn't have done it by now? Any 'grand power' I had is gone, I have nothing other than my ribbons but they were taken away."

The door to the room they were kept in opened and closed again, this hushed their banter.

The cloth then was lifted from their cages, it was the girl who had sprayed them in the face in the market. She was carrying two trays of something that resembled slop. She didn't say a word as she knelt down to leave the plates near their cages. Ace looked at her like an animal looks at its prey, watching as she went behind Eli and undid his restraint and moved towards her back without looking at them. "I can help you if you help me", a faint whisper entered Ace's ear. She tilted her head a little and whispered back, "Free me and I will."

The girl snapped straight up and left without saying another word. Ace smiled at Eli, " I think a way out just came to us."


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is full of mistakes but stay with me readers. My punctuation is atrocious and I know it but I would like readers to point out story inconsistencies or shoot story suggestions my way.**

 **Sorry for disappearing for so long, hope you all enjoy this and are inspired to write works of your own. :D**

The light outside had gone from the normal light of day to the fading orange glow of dusk. Eli and Ace had ample time to visually examine the other cages in the large storage room they were in. Their hands were free from when the girl who fed them came in but they were still in a cage, they had to tools to break the lock or space to maneuver around. It was a waiting game until the girl who asked for help came back. The room itself was full of countless cages, some covered some not. From what they could tell there were all kinds of creatures, plant life, and trinkets being sold off. All boxed waiting to be given to the highest bidder, every one of them would be sold. "What a shame" Ace thought, it wasn't a pity sentiment but an observation.

The door to the room opened and the room went silent, in the frame stood a very, very large man. He was a rather mean looking brute, he walked in and started to look around the room. Walking and peaking into cages, it looked like he was admiring some of the merchandise. Eli looked back and forth between Ace and the man, Ace shook her head at him, hoping he wouldn't do or say anything to bring any attention to them. The large man walked over to a cage with two dainty women, their skin had a jade color to it and their eyes were large and doe-like. The man put his hand into the cage and lifted the closest girls chin towards him, forcing her to look at him. Not happy with what he saw he kept looking.

Some sort of adrenaline rush came over Eli and he tried to get hold of the tray that had been laid out in front of his cage, it was sharp enough on one side to try and use it was a tool, something to smash the lock when the man left. As Eli grabbed the tray he hit the bars which drew the man's attention. He walked over to Eli's cage and banged it violently, probably to scare him, he then grabbed Ace's cage and lifted it clean off of the floor to his eye level. He grunted and made for the door. Ace took the opportunity to bite the man's knuckle, he let go of her cage dropping her. He yelled and banged her cage, regardless he picked her cage up again and disappeared out of the room. Eli didn't say a word as everything happened before his eyes.

It felt like an eternity before the door opened again, Eli hoped it would be the large man bringing Ace back. It wasn't, it was the girl from before. She came in and stealthily moved towards Eli's cage, he took a chance and questioned her, "Where is my friend? Do you know where the large man took her?"

The girl avoided his eyes, "I don't know where she is but we'll find her."

Eli whispered, "Why are you helping us?"

"I asked the one who was captured with you for help, I came to free you."

Eli nodded, "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, I do", she explained, "We'll have to cause a distraction, We'll have to open all of the cages and let every captured items out. The cloth on top of many of them is to keep them dormant, I'll open the cages and you tie the cloths together with this", she hands him a roll of tough thin rope, "When we leave we'll pull them off all at once, hopefully causing the animals to stampede out clearing the way for everyone else. We'll also have to get your friend's weapons, are you up for this?"

"Let's hope so", Eli answered. They spring to work and managed to open all of the cages and tie the covers together. They stood near the door of the room and pulled on the rope. The animals came to life and ran out of their cages seeing that the doors were open. They all ran towards freedom, they could hear the ensuing commotion out in the market. Eli and the girl left the room carefully, avoiding all attention to themselves. They walked into an adjacent building and hid in the doorway watching another door in front of their line of sight. The large man who had taken Ace walked out of the room scrambling to fix his clothes as he tried to recapture the animals that had escaped. The girl instructed Eli to stay put while she looked for his friend, she stealthily moved towards the door they had been eyeing and slipped in as a cat would. After a short, while she came out with another person, Eli couldn't tell who this person was. They were wearing clothes that looked just right for the desert outside of the city walls and their face was covered by a cloth and goggles along with Ace's ribbons.

They snuck into the doorframe were Eli had been watching from, "Ace, is that you?"

The eyes of the stranger glowed through goggles, " Ok, I guess it is you." The girl tapped their shoulders, "We have to get out of the city without being spotted by any one of the seller's here who know we were captured. We'll need disguises for the boy and I. You," she looked at Ace, "are already unrecognizable. I'll go get something for us, wait here." When the girl left Eli took a chance to ask Ace where she was taken to, she didn't reply. They stayed hidden in silence until the girl came back.

The girl said she had to swipe the articles of clothing from different merchant stands and that it'd be better to get out of the market sooner than later. They dressed and headed towards the main entrance of the city, where Ace and Eli had entered from, they were almost out when two large guys blocked their path, one grabbed Eli and the other grabbed the girl who came with them. "Watch out!",she yelled out to Ace who almost on instinct shot her Kara kesh behind her sending a large man flying, the brute.

A crowd formed around them, the man got up and stood ready to fight, From the crowd came a knife flying towards Ace, it landed straight into the ground in front of her. Someone obviously thought they were evening the odds, the spectators lost their minds when the knife landed. Eli could see what looked like bets being placed on the fighters, they wanted this to happen. They wanted a fight, Eli and the girl were held in place, Ace stood her ground. The beast lunged at her and somehow she was able to use his own momentum against him. She twisted his arm behind his back and kicked his knee in, he fell with a yell and an audible crack, the crowd went wild. Ace moved around the circle to where the man had once been standing, waiting for him to get up. He rose with limping and picked up the knife that had been tossed to Ace with his able hand.

All hope appeared to be lost, the man was twice her size and had a knife, Eli didn't see a way out of this one. From where he stood the enemy had the advantage, sure Ace was quick but was that enough? When the man lunged at Ace again. With all the agility of a gymnast, she maneuvered her body within seconds to wrap her thighs against his neck and bring him down one fluid swoop. The knife landed close to her on the floor, the enemy was disarmed. Before he had a chance to use his strength to stand up with her in tow, Ace grabbed the knife and slit her enemies throat. The crowd roared. She got up and spit on the dying man, he reached out to grab her, still trying to fight. She dodged and started pounding the dying villain with her kara kesh, she yelled out with every burst. The scarf around the lower part of her face came a little undone and Eli saw a small hint of purple. Eli and the girl pulled out of the hold of the men who appeared flabbergasted. Ace kept pounding at the large brute with the device until he was unrecognizable, she only stopped when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. Her clothes were stained red and her eyes were glowing through the goggles, she roughly shook Eli off and adjusted the sand scarf on her face. It was clear who the winner was, the crowd dissipated back to their previous places and no one else dared stop them. The girl spoke to the men who had been holding them and demanded they bring her an extensive list of provisions before they left, Eli and Ace overheard her threaten them with the same fate that the brute on the floor had at the hands of Ace. Within five minutes everything was loaded on what looked like a hovering car, Ace got on immediately. The girl and Eli followed quickly and silently.

Once in the desert none of them spoke. It was dark now and there was no light to guide their way but Ace just drove. The farther they got the more anxious the girl grew, Eli broke the silence. He looked at the girl, "Can I ask you your name?", the girl looked out at the sand, "It's Yaami." Eli contemplated the name and introduced himself. "I'm Eli", he pointed to Ace, "and that's Ace." The rest of the way to the gate was just as silent as the desert. Ace abruptly stopped and hopped off, evidently to dialed the gate since a flash of blue suddenly burst from within the dark. The car was within the size of the gate so Ace simply drove it through.

Ace was uncharacteristically silent, she hadn't uttered a single word to either of them, she simply got off of the hovercar and started to leave. As she walked it was evident she was hurt, she slumped on a far wall, Yaami walked up to her and placed her hand on her back. Ace tensed and Yaami wound her hand back as if she had just touched a hot stove. Taking Ace's arm and placing it around her neck she helped her down one of the corridors, Eli followed them to one of the rooms. Yaami sat Ace on the bed and started to take the desert wrap off of her head, Eli could see that she had a couple of bruises on the side of her face. Ace reached her hand out and harshly smacked Yaami's hand away, Yaami looked back at Eli, "Do you think you can find me some medical supplies?"

He didn't hesitate, "Yeah, sure."

Yaami looked back at Ace, "It'll be ok." Ace rolled her eyes as she grimaced a bit, "I've heard that one before."

"You've never heard it from me before", she smiles. There was a pause before Yaami kept talking, "I'm a seer, I can usually tell this kind of stuff." Ace looked at her with interest. "I saw something in you in the market. When I touched you while you were choking me, I saw glimpses of what you were."

"And that's why you approached me in specific?", Yaami looked down, "yes."

"It was my job to help my owner kidnap newcomers, in reality, it was anyone I could lure. I never wanted to do it but it's how I made sure I survived.", Ace looked away from her, "I apologize for what you had to endure at their hands. But I needed a way out, in the market when I saw your eyes and caught a glimpse of some of your future I knew I would be freed with your help."

"Tell me this seer, did you see what would happen tonight? What I'd have to go through?", Ace spat back.

Yaami went quiet.

"Leave me." Ace commanded. Yaami tried to touch her shoulder but Ace grabbed her hand hard and commanded her to leave again, this time in her goa'uld voice. Eli came in time to see this exchange, he had a couple of first aid products with him, Ace looked at him and told him to set them down and leave. He did so.

Yaami waited for Eli to close the door to the room, as soon as they left they heard Ace yell. It almost sounded like roaring, it was laced with both anger and hurt. Yaami and Eli walked away from the door, " I think we should leave her alone for a while Eli.", he nodded.

Eli grabbed them two food packs and sat down on the deck, Yaami looked into space in aw.

"Yaami, how did you end up on that planet?"

She opened the pack and sat down, "I was stolen from my home planet and sold in a market like all of you would have been had we not escaped. I was then brought to work here when my master sold me off again."

"Do you know where you're home is?", Eli asked, "Do you know where we're going to drop you off? We might be able to pinpoint where your planet is along the Destiny's route."

Yaami sighed, "I don't think I'll be going back to my planet. I've seen it."

Eli looked confused, "What do you mean you saw it?"

"I have a gift, I can see glimpses of individuals lives through touch. I can see the past and future", she confessed. "It all depends on how long I am in contact with the person."

"That's amazing. So you can see your own life, isn't that kind of freaky?", Eli mused.

Yaami half-heartedly smiled, "I can't see my own life in these visions. I can't just hold myself and know everything, it only works with others."

"Then how do you know you won't go back to your planet?", Eli wondered.

"It was within the visions I had of your friend's life.", she sighed. Eli reached out and placed his hand over hers," It'll be ok, If you want to go home we will get you home." The girl looked up at him with a half smile, "We should really unload the supplies we brought.", Eli nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since they had ventured through the stargate, Yaami and Eli woke up to notifications on their door telling them what they should do during their time awake. Ace managed everything without having any contact with them, she left the notes before they rose and kept them out of her way. Eli hadn't seen or heard her this whole time, sadly he kind of missed her voice blaring over the intercom.

Eli still had a job memorizing the ship, he worked on that every day. Yaami, on the other hand, wasn't asked to study the schematics but rather was left to her own volition with the condition that she no go beyond certain areas.

"Hello Eli", Yaami smiled at him as she made herself breakfast. " Would you like some breakfast?", she offered.

"No, thank you.", he grabbed a fruit that resembled an apple, " I have to go and check out another sector of the ship. See ya." He turned to leave but was stopped by Yaami's question, "Do you think I could come with you?" Eli thought about it, he'd love the company but Yaami wasn't supposed to go into that area, Ace had left no room for interpretation, " I don't know, we could try to ask Ace."

Yaami moved around the table and over to his side, she grabbed the side of his arm, "Can you please talk to Ace for me?" Eli put his hand over hers and assured her he would.

With a spring in his step he entered the main control room, Ace was sitting there looking at the monitor. He knocked on a metal box near the door, Ace looked to see Eli standing there. "What can I do for you, Eli?", she asked normally. She looked normal, no bruises on her face, had it not been for Yaami and the supplies they had taken from the planet Eli would have nothing to indicate they had ever left the ship. "Ace, how are you?", he asked. She lifted an eyebrow, "Well….", she turned around back to what she was doing, " … but you didn't come here to check on my well being, what can I do for you?"

Eli stretched and scratched the back of his head, she was right, he wasn't there to check on her. He'd be lying if he said he was there for that because it had taken him a week to make an effort to see her. He knew she would either be in her room or the control room but he didn't bother to look. He had Yaami for company all this time, any problem Ace might have had simply slipped his mind.

Eli pulled up a chair to sit close to the monitor, he didn't look at Ace directly. " Why don't you want Yaami to leave the area you gave her?"

She didn't look at him either, "It should be enough for her that we've helped her escape her previous condition. She should be grateful."

"Shouldn't we be grateful too?", he asked.

"No", Ace responded coldly.

"Ace, I don't think that's fair of us.", Eli disagreed.

"Fair doesn't exist. The sooner you learn that the better. Now, if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to what I was doing."

Eli got up, his feelings were jumbled. He made for the door but grew in courage as he stood in the door frame. "Ace, what would you know about fair? You took this ship and have basically taken the entire crew hostage, you claim ownership of the Destiny but it isn't even yours. We have to share this space, we all live here now."

"If you dislike my authority so much then how about I fix the stasis pod for you. Would you like that?", her tone rose, " Would you like never seeing any of your loved ones again?"

Eli couldn't believe it, She was emotionally blackmailing him. " That is an entirely different matter Ace and you know it. I just want to know why you won't let Yaami leave the area you told her to stay in. I'm not asking the impossible."

Ace returned to what she was doing. Eli just had to get the last word in, "You haven't even taken the time to get to know her.", with that, he left. Ace put her head down on the monitor.

Eli didn't understand why Ace was acting like this, had she talked to Yaami she would have known about her vision of her home situation, that she'd never return to live there. If she wasn't so dead set in her ways she would have gotten to know Yaami. Eli made his way back to where Yaami was eating, not expecting him back she sprung up, "Eli, you're back?"

"Yea, I talked to Ace. Get dressed and come with me.", Eli sounded like Colonel Young. Yaami bounced, "Oh thank you for talking to her, I'll hurry and get dressed, I knew you'd be able to convince her."


	10. Chapter 10

Eli liked showing Yaami around, she seemed so excited to learn about the ship. She wanted to learn all she could. After a couple of hours, they found a place to sit down and eat some of the snacks they packed for themselves.

"This ship is incredible, I'm glad I had a chance to come with you.", Yaami was beaming, "I've always had a weak spot for everything 'otherness'."

"Really?"

"Oh yea, In the markets I had been designated to I saw many curious objects come and go. Many creatures there were just fascinating.", she told Eli. She grew sad, " I knew that it was wrong for me to capture those who caught my eye but it was something that pleased my master which therefore saved me from punishment."

Eli looked at her, "Who exactly was your master? Was it the large man that fought Ace in the market?"

"No, that man was a stupid brute who was in charge of taking care of the items that would be auctioned off," she affirmed, "My master was the one who came in to inspect you, he came in with a smaller creature."

Eli was surprised, "The Wolf-Man?"

"Yes, He only came to check on the merchandise every once in a while. It is always a quick visit, just to know what to expect when they were shipped to him."

Eli took what she said and thought about it, "Yaami, How much did you see when you touched Ace back in the market?"

"A little", she affirmed.

"Sorry to have to ask you again but Ace appears to be bothered by you and I can't understand why. She hasn't even tried talking to you."

"I doubt she'll want to talk to me for a while when I first had contact with her in the market I saw that she would free me but I also saw everything bad that would happen too. The second time I touched her was when I slipped into the room to retrieve her, that's when I realized I'd never see my homeworld again.", Yaami paused for a minute, "She has a right to be upset and I understand her, I'm just lucky she hasn't decided to dispose of me."

"So what… you knew what would happen exactly?", Eli was kind of confused not connecting what had clearly happened. Yaami gave him a look, Eli thought about it longer. "Oh god," a hand came up to his mouth and slid down his cheek, " That …..that happened to her!" He stood up angrily, " You said you saw everything that would happen, How could you?!"

"Eli, It had to happen the way I saw it happen!", Yaami yelled back at him.

"I need to think," Eli paced. He stopped with one hand on his him the other on his forehead, He stopped and pointed at her, " I fought with her over letting you come with me to explore the ship, she had her reasons and I didn't care."

Yaami tried to calm him, "Eli, you didn't know.", her hand was so close to touching his arm.

He pulled away, "That's the problem.", with that said he walked away from her to head further down the route they were wondering down with his bag in tow.

As soon as Eli was out of sight Yaami yelled down the hallway, "I'm sorry!" but it was useless.

Yaami knew she'd have to see Ace, she knew not to expect a good reception but she needed to try. She retraced her steps trying to muster the courage to see Ace, it was of no use. She decided she couldn't do it but for some reason, she kept coming back to the control room. Yaami couldn't take it anymore, she knocked on the door but nothing happened. She let out the breath she had been holding, thinking about what luck she had that Ace wasn't in. Yaami walked away from the door and headed to the deck, there in passing she saw Ace. Ace ignored her, she just laid where she was reclined with her eyes closed. Yaami came up to her and stood over her, Ace broke the silence.

"You know, if you're looking to kill someone this has got to be the worst way to approach them."

"I'm not trying to kill you," she sat down next to her and tried to touch Ace's shoulder. Ace opened her eyes, " Don't do that.", Yaami's hand froze and retracted.

"I wanted to apologize to you for what I did and I understand that I was wrong, I could have at least warned you about what would happen.", Yaami admitted.

"Or you could have just NOT have kidnapped us.", Ace was peeved. "I'm not bothered by what the brute did to me as much as I am that you think us stupid enough to be used. I've dealt with worst in my life, I know pain, how to take it and give it freely just as well as I know how to take revenge, What I don't like is being used or thought less of.", Ace proclaimed. And while it makes me a hypocrite to saying so, I don't like being used. If anyone will be using others it will be me. You get by in life by using your ability with such a limit way that it is useless and by doing so you drag those around you down with you." Ace was livid, "You steal glances into people's lives for your survival and self-fulfil those visions.

Yaami was shocked, "I do use my power for my own selfish benefit but it's the only way I've managed to stay alive."

"Have you ever thought about what would happen when your visions accuracy falters? How you could perhaps be wrong? Or how they can be changed?", Ace asked.

"My visions are never wrong and are unchangeable," Yaami didn't know where this conversation would lead them, the outcome was unknown because Ace hadn't let her place her hand on her shoulder.

"Very little is set in stone, Yaami.", Ace got up to leave, "You are confused right now, it's plain to see. You couldn't see into the future of this conversation and it's bothering you. You're like an addict to the premonitions." Ace was right and Yaami would have to understand, " Yaami, I do fully intend on taking you back to your planet regardless of what you told Eli. You will go back to your home world. Then we'll see who's right, you or me."

*************************** Meanwhile Back on Earth ******************************

"For cryin' out loud Daniel, who are you trying to convince here? It's a hostile, we need to make sure that the good men and women who were sent out onto that ship aren't in any kind of harm. The Goa'uld will have to go.", Jack had little patience today.

Daniel defended his point, " We know very little about this new Goa'uld, Jack. What if they're Tok'ra or have information we can use. Look, when I first told you guys about her I knew very little about her."

Jack interrupted, " And what do you know that you didn't a week ago?"

"Well, nothing new really.", he stammered

"Ah, there it is.", Jack sounded to say matter a fact.

"Jack, listen. I haven't been able to get a hold of Teal'c or Vala, they can probably tell me more about this character and whether or not they are a real threat. Even the Tok'ra would be of some help If they were easier to find."

"Daniel, you do that. We'll keep on thinking about a plan B, just in case you're new acquaintance isn't willing to play ball.", Jack sounded like the stubborn leader he'd always been.

The gate activated Daniel's attention was drawn to the sound of the chevrons locking in, "Jack I'm going to have to call you back.", with that Daniel hang up and walked towards the gate room.

"Where is my Daniel?", he hears as he walks in.

"Ah, there he is," Vala smiles at him, "handsome as ever."

"Vala, it's good to have you back.", Daniel said as politely as possible.

"Yes. It is good to be back with one's lover, isn't it.", She walks down the ramp to hug and kiss Daniel. She lets go of him and very loudly says, "let's go get caught up stud." The airmen in the room very subtly look at them through their peripheral. Daniel shakes his head and leaves Vala standing there alone, "What's the matter, Daniel?"

They could be heard down the hall yelling at each other, Daniel and Vala just didn't see eye to eye on some things.

"Just tell me if you know anything about a goa'uld by the name of Anat?!", Daniel just wanted some answers.

"Why yes my lord, I'll do all I can serve you.", she said sarcastically.

"Vala, Let's start over again.", He takes a minute, " Hello, Vala. How was your trip? Did you have fun wherever it is you were?"

She looked at him for a minute contemplatively, "No. This won't work, I can hear you're insincere and it's too bad."

"To bad, What do you mean?", Daniel feared she meant she was going to give him something useful intel but decided against it.

"I mean that it is a shame that you are insincere because this probably means that our children will inherit that awful trait."

Daniel couldn't take it, he laughed, "You are unbelievable."

"Of course I am.", she smiled, "Getting back to what you called me here for, 'Anat'. She was the sister of Ba'al, why?", Vala was quick to interrogate him back.

Daniel lowered his voice ignoring her question by asking his own, " Why do you say 'Was'? Are you implying she's dead?"

"I'm not implying anything, I only know some of what Qetesh knew and she thought Anat dead. She died before Qetesh had ever come into the scene. Why do you want to know about her?", she asked again.

Daniel decided to fill her in on some of the details about the Destiny and it's crew, " I need to do my research on her, make sure she isn't a threat like she claims to be. Besides, she could turn into an issue once she learns that Ba'al is dead."

"You should talk to her again if you think her a threat. It's always better to be safe than sorry with the Goa'uld and especially Anat." Vala told him, "From what the system lords knew she was unbeatable in battle, a true menace.

"For once, I think you have a point", Daniel agreed shifting his gaze back to his computer monitor. "And what you're saying directly corresponds with historical accounts found here on earth. These depict her as fierce and bloodthirsty, a warrior for Ba'al. She took pleasure in the slaughter and pleasing Ba'al. She fought to protect him from his enemies doing so with excessive vigor."

"Maybe you should call Muscles in to see if he knows anything else that could help you.", Vala leaned over to see what Daniel was looking at in his monitor.

"Teal'c should be on his way," Daniel informed Vala.

"Ah good," She clapped, "This way I can have you both come with me to buy a couple of things."

"We are not going shopping with you.", Daniel affirmed as he looked back at his screen.

Vala huffed, "You're no fun."


End file.
